In recent years, curtain airbag devices have become standard equipment for most vehicles as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4122195. As described by the previously mentioned reference the curtain airbag device includes a cushion inflated and deployed along a side window at the side surface of a vehicle interior in an emergency event, and the cushion protects an occupant against a side collision and a subsequent roll over (turn over).